


(Un)Happily ever in Shohokuville?

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Ariel Hanamichi, Cinderella Ryota, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rapunzel Mitsui, Snow White Rukawa, crack??, fairytale AU, hope no ones done this yet, yeha mostly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom lived a beautiful boy named Cinderella Ryota. Ryota was by far a beautiful boy with his dark tresses and dreamy chocolate eyes; this, however, caused jealousy and hatred in the poor Cinderella Ryota's ugly step sisters, Mitsui, Sendoh, and Rukawa.~~Basically multiple little stories about Slam Dunk but if it were "fairytale-ized". Currently there's only one story (Cinderella Ryota) but I also plan on making Rapunzel Mitsui, Ariel Hanamichi, and Snow White Rukawa.





	(Un)Happily ever in Shohokuville?

Once upon a time, in a far far kingdom lived a beautiful boy named Cinderella Ryota. Ryota was by far a beautiful boy with his dark tresses and dreamy chocolate eyes; this, however, caused jealousy and hatred in the poor Cinderella Ryota's ugly step sisters.

The eldest sister, Mitsui was violent and ruthless, with scars from physical fights all over his body. "Disgusting thing!" He would scream as he kicked poor Ryota around. The middle sister, Sendoh, was a lazy boy who always threw his household responsibilities on overworked Ryota. "Cinderella, do this," he would say, "Cinderella so that." As for the last sister, Rukawa, was cold, rude, and nearly always silent. He spoke to no one most of time, except for words like "sleep" "eat" and "dou aho". Ryota had barely made it out alive the last time he accidentally woke Rukawa during his beauty nap.

So, at the end of the day, poor overworked Ryota was barely recognizable in his dirty rags with coal stains and dirt smeared over his face and unwashed hair.

" _What about the mother?_ ", you may ask.

Well, poor Kogure was a nice but weak willed man who had no affective authority or power over his malicious daughters after his last husband, Akagi, had left him alone with 3 children.

And so, poor Cinderella Ryota was fated to live a hard life in rags.....

Or so he thought!

Word has it that the one and only Prince Ayako would grace the town with her Princely presence tonight at the royal ball! Ryota simply shook with excitement. This was his chance to meet his one and only true love, Prince Ayako! Every boy in Shohokuville had a crush on Prince Ayako. She was the only daughter of the king, King Anzai, and was known all over for her beauty and strong personality.

" _Aya-chan_...." Ryota daydreamed as he leaned on his wet mop.

"Oi, Cinderella, what do you think you are doing?!" A harsh voice penetrated Ryota's daydreaming.

It was the eldest sister, Mitsui, back from a day of pampering. His eyelids were painted blue and his cheeks were dotted with rouge and lips were bright hot pink. Mitsui gave a twirl in his new blue ball gown, all overdone with lace and frills.

"You totally missed a spot, you punk! Do this all over again!" He screeched.

"But.... by the time I finish mopping, it'll be too late for the royal ball!"

"Dou aho, you really thought you were going to the ball? As if we would take a dirty simpleton like you," the youngest sister, Rukawa, peeked out from behind. He was also dressed in heavy layers of makeup and a new dress.

"He's right, you know, but it doesn't matter. Price Ayako would never dance with someone like you, Cinderella," Sendoh mused.

The three of them were dressed spontaneously, but Ryota thought they all looked tacky as hell.

"We're going to dance with Prince Ayako!" They all squealed.

"But.... let me come with you!" Ryota pleaded.

"No way, dou aho. There's not even enough room for all of us on the carriage,"

The three sisters left, heading toward the carriage. The royal ball was about the start soon!

"I'm sorry Ryota, but they're right. There's not enough room in the carriage and you're not even ready for the ball! Maybe next time, okay?" Kogure said before leaving.

Poor Cinderella was all alone in his rags. Ryota cried, his tears running down his face.

"Oi..... over here," a deep, gravelly voice beckoned Ryota to the back door.

Getting up from the floor, Ryota gathered his ragged dress and made his way to the back door, which, upon opening, he was attacked by two monkeys.

"Oi! You punks!" Someone shouted before punching the monkeys on the head. They writhed on the ground in pain.

Two, very ripped men stood in front of Ryota.

"I'm Akagi, and this is Maki. We're your fairy god mothers,"

Ryota stood in shock as the two monkeys started to bicker and fight. One of them was bright red and the other was brown but unruly looking. They started to throw rocks at each other, calling them names like "red monkey" and "wild monkey".

As the two monkeys bickered on, it seemed the two men's patience was running thin. Once again, the monkeys were punched on the head.

"Owwww.... what the hell, Gori?! You pickin a fight?!" The red monkey started to screech.

"Excuse our pet monkeys. This one is mine, his name is Sakuragi." Akagi held Sakuragi with a dark aura.

"And this one is mine, Kiyoshi." Maki held onto the brown monkey.

"Okayyy....." Ryota looked suspicious. "Wait, if you're Akagi, you're Kogure's last husband! Fix your goddamn marriage and get me out of this mess!"

Akagi held up a hand. "No can do,"

"Goddamn it..... whatever, just get me to the royal ball quickly as possible and looking presentable for Aya- I mean, Prince Ayako."

"That, I can do."

Suddenly, with a wave of Akagi and Maki's magical wands, Cinderella's rags has turned into a beautiful yellow silk dress! All of Ryota's stains and dirt on his body washed off, replaced by lip gloss and mascara. His hair turned back into its natural soft, smooth state and his feet were placed in a pair of glass slippers.

And with yet another wave of the wands, the two monkeys... suddenly.... turned into two handsome men?? Questionable, but whatever — Ryota will do anything it takes to get to his Aya-chan.

Kiyota had pale skin with dark, unruly black hair, while Sakuragi was a bright red head.

"These two will get you to the royal ball in no time, and don't forget your mask. Also, the spell will wear off at midnight, so make sure to come back before that time,"

Suddenly, Ryota was thrown over their shoulder as though he was a casket. With inhuman speed, the ran, heading for the palace.

"Hey! Watch the hair," Ryota grumbled. ' _Aya-chan, I'm coming for you!_ ' he thought.

No sooner than they started running for the palace than they had barged through its doors. However, nobody noticed because everyone was trying to catch the prince's attention before the royal dance started.

Thinking fast, Ryota grabbed the nearest thing -a banana- and threw it at Prince Ayako to catch her attention.

.....TBC


End file.
